


Estuans Interius

by Slashfuhrer



Category: Ancient History RPF, Bright Young Things
Genre: Crossover, Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashfuhrer/pseuds/Slashfuhrer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a present for a friend who loves Michael Sheen and especially his portrayal of Nero in "Ancient Rome: The Rise and Fall of the Empire" and Miles in "Bright Young Things", Stephen Fry's adaptation of Evelyn Waugh's novel "Vile Bodies".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Estuans Interius

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a present for a friend who loves Michael Sheen and especially his portrayal of Nero in "Ancient Rome: The Rise and Fall of the Empire" and Miles in "Bright Young Things", Stephen Fry's adaptation of Evelyn Waugh's novel "Vile Bodies".

Heat moves in the darkness, as though it were a living creature, a drug-induced demon. A gentle unpredictability quavers in its motion, riveting and seducing. The mind, misty with substances and quiescent warmth, discerns shapes of an unwanted familiarity, and overly artistic emulation of creatio mundi.

"Evident now more than ever."

The dark voice, voluptuous and dangerous and enticing.

"You're an artist, a true artifex, just as I am. We're perfect."

"You're— "

"A god. Oh, I am one indeed. A god of art. I rule, and I perform, and I lie, and I kill, and I see, I see everything. I can see you. You act and you perform and you lie — even to your friends, don't you? I've seen it, and I've understood it. The deep turmoil, the fire. Everything that you hide — I understand. Imagine, finally someone who does. Truly."

The blue of his eyes, burning in a frenzy of oblivious excitation.

"It's a form of art, isn't it? Everything we do, everything we wish for. And there's no one who can be as good at it as us."

The fervid delirious glow of his body, lavishly clad in silks, their cool gilded shine discordant with the corporis ardor. 

"Art is the inducement of emotion so strong that no border may confine it. And I will certainly not let you defend your borders — you are much too desirable for that".

It's the lascivious, tantalizing smile of the perpetrator that makes Miles lose himself completely and succumb to the fire.

"I want you to say something for me, my dear boy. Your lips elicit moans of exceptional beauty, yet it is not enough. I'm an extraordinary god, I require a special sacrifice. Something simple to offer, yet unique. And oh so precious".

The heated whispers infest Miles' mind with the deliciously sweet pain of odi et amo, with an unwanted desire of stellar incandescence.

" 'Me tibi praebeo.' I want to hear you say it".

The reassuring cold of the silks has long since ceased to cool their bodies — the last restraints of the all-consuming blaze, which ignites every desperate imploration and mercilessly burns to ashes any chastisement of the mind.

"Me praebeo", utter his lips as his whole being goes up in shimmering flames.

***

"Oh, Miles, dear, you really should take better care of the fireplace. You'll set the whole house on fire some day!", frets Nina, looking at the hearth, "Though I really cannot imagine how you can sleep right through it, with the crackling and all. I mean, you're hardly a foot away from the flames."

He smiles and laughs, and she laughs with him, not knowing how close the flames actually were.

**Author's Note:**

> creatio mundi - creation of the world  
> artifex - artist  
> odi et amo - I love and I hate (Catullus 85)  
> Me tibi praebeo - I give myself to you


End file.
